


It's Real

by harmony0909



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony0909/pseuds/harmony0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that they were having a baby didn't actually sink in until that summer morning. *Percabeth* A short future!fic drabble as a contribution to Percabeth Ship Week on Tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Real

     Annabeth rolled to her side and covered her eyes. The searing light of the sunrise penetrated the blinds of her and Percy’s room in such a way that the room heated to about a billion degrees and the rays of light burned Annabeth’s eyes.

     She glanced over to the pillow next to hers and saw turned down blankets and a dented pillow, but no Percy. Annabeth sat up slowly and carefully and placed her legs on the warming wooden floor beneath the bed. She hobbled out of the room and into the kitchen where she smelled bacon on the stove and waffles in the iron next to the stove. A sleep-disheveled Percy stood godlike above it all. He turned when he heard his girlfriend’s feet padding along the floorboards.

     Percy smiled and approached her. “There’s the beautiful mother of my child.” He kissed Annabeth’s forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. She shot him a patronizing look.

     “Percy, I’m pregnant, not dying. You don’t have to treat me like a piece of glass.” She was secretly grateful for his tenderness, however. It made Annabeth even more proud that he was the father of her child and her loving, wonderful boyfriend. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, hoping he would forget her stinging comment.

     Percy helped his girlfriend sit in a barstool at the counter and served her breakfast. Annabeth picked up a fork and prepared to dig in, but suddenly, a look of pure shock appeared on her face and her fork clattered to the table. Percy rushed over to her just as the terrified look on her face turned to one of pure joy. Her hands fluttered to her stomach.

     “Percy,” she spoke softly, “I think…I think the baby just kicked.” She kept one hand on her own stomach and reached out quickly to put one of his on her abdomen. Her expression turned to one of determination until Percy felt small vibrations and pressure inside the protruding stomach of his girlfriend. He looked at Annabeth and saw the joyful tears start to slowly run down her face. She turned to Percy as if to make sure she wasn’t the only one that felt the small tremors inside of her.

     Percy brushed the tears from Annabeth’s cheeks and she giggled softly. “We’re having a baby,” she said. Percy kissed her on the nose softy, but her hands flew up and pulled his mouth to hers. They shared a kiss of promise and love and warmth and above all else, hope for the future. They pulled away shortly.

     Percy smiled gently. “Yeah. Yeah we are.”


End file.
